Horror movies on the Tardis
by Raxacoricofallapatorius
Summary: Rose persuades the Doctor to watch a horror movie with her and he agrees. Stupid little story, inspiration from when I watched Saw 3 the other night and got bored out of my skull. I’ve tried to make it as fluffy as I possibly can so sorry if it isn’t good
1. Chapter 1

**Horror movies on the Tardis.**

**Summary: ** Rose persuades the Doctor to watch a horror movie with her and he agrees. Stupid little story, inspiration from when I watched Saw 3 the other night and got bored out of my skull. I've tried to make it as fluffy as I possibly can so sorry if it isn't good enough.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who or Saw 3, if I did, I would have made the Doctor and Rose appear in the movie and help everyone escape from their 'game'.

It must have been about midnight on the Tardis and Rose couldn't sleep. She'd tried reading books and listening to music, even the old counting sheep method but she was still wide awake. She paced around her bedroom, admiring the alien artefacts strewn across her bedside table. Looking at these items, she realised just how lucky she really was and she wondered just how many places she had been to. She never really kept count, but if she asked the Doctor, he might know because he always seemed to know little things like that.

Hold on.

The Doctor.

Maybe he could help her sleep.

She walked out of her door, and then stopped. She actually fancied watching a movie; a small idea crept into her head. She could get the Doctor to watch it with her, she always liked his company and if she chose a scary one then maybe she could cuddle up to him and pretend to be scared. The Tardis hummed.

"_Good Idea Rose" _Rose smiled; the Tardis had made it known to Rose a while ago that she liked the idea of them together. She wondered where the Doctor could be at this time of night and she felt the Tardis give her brain a nudge towards his bedroom. So he was actually asleep. Rose had thought that he didn't go to sleep because she always went to bed first and he always seemed to be awake before her. She walked up to the big mahogany door that was his bedroom and wondered whether she should knock or just walk straight in. She decided to knock first then walk in.

As she opened the door and walked in, she stood on his trainer, which was just discarded near the door. She stopped herself from swearing, hobbled over to his giant bed and grinned at the sight of his bed hair. He looked so innocent when he was asleep, she thought. As she stood and looked at him, an arrogant strand of hair flopped down onto his closed eyes so she reached out her hand and gently brushed it off his forehead.

The Doctor's eyes snapped open at the sudden feel of flesh on his head. He saw Rose stood above him and he sat up with a yawn.

"Morning" he said sleepily "What you doing in here?"

Rose laughed. "It's not morning, it's midnight and I can't sleep" The Doctor sighed and patted the space next to him on the bed. Rose sat down and he gave her a hug, kissing her hair as she buried her head in his shoulder.

"Can we watch a movie?" she asked him and he pulled away giving her an incredulous stare.

"A movie? At this time of night? You must be joking!" But by the look on her face he guessed she wasn't. She gave him her puppy dog look, the one she knew he couldn't resist and waited for him to give in. Eventually he sighed.

"Well how can I refuse a face like that?" She smiled, kissed his cheek, grabbed his hand and literally dragged him out of the room towards the cinema room. (**A/N don't know what it's called, sorry) **They walked hand in hand down the labyrinth of corridors to the cinema until the Doctor broke the silence.

"What movie were you planning on watching?" he asked her.

"Dunno. Wait 'n' see" she replied giving his hand a squeeze. He returned the pressure and they walked into the cinema room. Rose told the Doctor to sit on the huge couch that the Tardis must have put there for their comfort instead of the rows and rows of seats. She walked over to the huge walk-in cupboard that held every film in the universe and after a few minutes of searching, she found the perfect movie, sure to send chills up her spine.

Saw 3.

**What did you think? I promise to put more fluff in the later chapters; this one was a bit lame.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor who or any characters, it's a shame but I learn to live with it.

**A/N:** Spoilers for saw 3, sorry. And this is from my own fear of bones cracking. It sends a huge chill down my spine when people crack their fingers and stuff, I really hate it, I slapped someone in class once for doing that but never mind, on with the story…

Rose walked over to the huge screen and slipped the disc into the little tray that slid out underneath it. The movie would start playing automatically so she headed back towards the sofa to find the Doctor wasn't there.

"Doctor?" she looked around the huge room but couldn't see him at all.

"_Typical!" _she thought to herself _"He's probably buggered off back to bed"_

"_No Rose, he's in the kitchen getting some snacks" _The Tardis told her, making Rose sigh in relief. She sat down on the sofa and waited for the Doctor to join her.

A few moments later, the Doctor appeared with bowls of crisps, a few sandwiches and a huge bottle of diet coke.

Rose raised an eyebrow "I thought you didn't like coke" she said to him, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"I don't, who said it was for me?" he retorted with a grin. She smiled back and he placed the food on a small table that had materialised in front of them. The Doctor sat back on the couch just as the movie was starting.

"Saw 3?" he asked her disbelievingly, his eyebrows raised. Rose nodded enthusiastically and sat next to him, shuffling a bit closer so they were sat with their shoulders touching.

The movie started with a man chained to a wall in some room. He looked around and saw a hacksaw behind the pipe he was chained to. He grabbed it desperately and started hacking at the chain, only to give up a few seconds later. He looked around the room again and saw another man, dead, but with his leg lying a few inches away from him. Rose gasped at seeing this and the Doctor instinctively put his arm around her shoulders, drawing her closer to him. She snuggled into his side as the man on the movie started whimpering and closed his eyes, trying to muster up the courage to cut his own leg off but he couldn't do it. He looked around the room once more and picked up what looked like a huge slab of concrete, or maybe it was part of a pipe, Rose couldn't tell. He lifted it and brought it down onto his foot with a sickening crunch. Rose flinched at the sound and tried to cuddle into the Doctor some more as his grip on her tightened. The man hit his foot over and over again, about 5 or 6 times with Rose wincing at every cracking sound. She put her hands over her ears and the Doctor tutted

"Honestly, why doesn't he just try and break the pipe…" "Shhh" Rose cut across him.

"But it's stupid, really, why go through all the pain of smashing your foot when the pipe would probably break if he tried…. But he was silenced once more by the man suddenly grabbing his foot and quickly pulling it so his ankle snapped. Rose froze horrified and clutching her own foot, feeling as if the pain was in her own foot. The Doctor pulled her into an embrace and she sat with her head on his chest, watching as the man slipped the manacle off his foot and it went onto a completely different scene.

A few moments of watching more of the film, with Rose snuggled tightly against the Doctor; it showed some police investigating a scene, with body parts all over. It then went to a flashback with a different man sat in a chair asleep. Rose watched, horrified as he woke up and discovered he had chains attached to him in different parts of his body. The television in the room switched on and the man in the mask started explaining what was happening.

The Doctor secretly loved this. He knew that it probably wouldn't help Rose sleep but he was enjoying the close contact with her as she watched the movie in horrified silence. He tightened his hold on her as the man stood up and noticed the timer on the table next to him. To be truthful, he thought this film was pathetic and he knew he could show Rose something that would give her nightmares for a week. But of course he couldn't. He couldn't subject to her to that, he wasn't that cruel. He was even secretly hoping that she would ask him to stay with her overnight, like she sometimes did when she had a bad dream.

"_No, bad Doctor, don't think things like that"_ When did he start hoping for things like that? He shook his head and pushed the thought to the back of his mind to analyse later, and turned his attention to the poor sod on the movie.

Rose gasped as he moaned in pain and yanked the chain from one of his hands. She watched, glued to the screen as he pulled his other hand free. The chains were embedded deep into his skin and she heard some bones crack as he pulled free from other chains. He yanked his feet forward, one by one as the chains were attached to his heels. He finally pulled the ones out of his shoulders and Rose watched him as he looked, terrified and crying, at the timed bomb on the desk. It was down to 5 seconds.

He grasped the chain that was fixed in his mouth, through his jawbone and was mustering up the strength to pull it out.

4…

3…

2...

1…

Rose watched as he pulled the chain and the bomb went off at the same time. And the scene went back to the police that were investigating the room. She looked up at the Doctor, who gave her an enormous grin, and she felt herself melt inside as she smiled back and he bent his head down to give a small kiss on the lips before she turned her head and leant against his chest again, listening to his double heartbeat that made her feel so safe and secure. This was becoming a habit, the small kisses they shared. It wasn't anything personal and it didn't turn intense, it was just the same as their hugs, to reassure one another when they got reunited or at scary times like these, watching a scary movie in the middle of the night. It was hard to explain. She sighed and continued to watch the movie as it went onto some poor women realising she had a hidden camera in her room and going to explore it, only to get knocked out and dragged off.

The same women woke up to find herself attached to a metal contraption. According to the sicko on the screen, it was attached through her ribs and the key was in the bottom of a jar full of strange looking liquid.

"_That looks nasty"_ Rose thought to herself. _"It's probably acid or something in the jar"_ No sooner had she thought it, the woman had plunged her hand into the liquid and pulled it out again in pain, staring at the flesh that had started to peel off her hand. She plunged her hand into the acid once more and successfully withdrew the key, only to have the contraption snap open and rip her ribs out. Rose buried her face into the Doctor's chest as the scene went onto a nurse treating a small child in a hospital. The Doctor rubbed her back reassuringly, smiling to himself as this movie just grew increasingly more pathetic in his opinion. Rose turned her head to look at the screen as the movie dragged on.

**I've put the rating up, just to be on the safe side, what rating do you think it should be? I'm really not sure. Next chapter in the next day or so and sorry about the naff ending to that chapter, I just thought it was getting a bit too long.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Doctor Who, you would know about it, believe me!

**A/N: **More spoilers for Saw 3. and this chapters shorter than I expected

The nurse on the movie woke up in a chair with some sort of metal contraption around her neck. Another woman, Rose assumed she had something to do with the grisly 'games', came over and explained that if she let the old man called John die, then the device around her neck would activate and she would die. Rose had started to become slightly bored with this film. Yes, it was gruesome and chilling, but it didn't have much of a plot in her opinion. She sighed and squeezed her arms around the Doctor. He returned the pressure and she felt him kiss the top of her head as the movie continued.

Meanwhile, another man had woken up in a box, with a voice recorder explaining that he had to get out of the box and find his way out in 2 hours or the doors would lock forever. If he found his way out, he would find the person responsible for his son's death. The movie went into flashback and Rose yawned. The Doctor noticed this.

"Tired?" He asked her softly. Rose nodded.

"Yeah, this is getting boring." She looked up at him and he nuzzled their noses in an Eskimo kiss. She smiled and he gave her his widest grin, giving her another small kiss (which lasted a bit longer than the last one, Rose noticed.) before she turned her head to watch the movie some more.

Meanwhile, the nurse was demanding some equipment to perform the operation on John and Rose grimaced when she said she wanted a drill. Rose shifted her head slightly on the Doctors chest, and noticed his heart beats speed up a little. She smiled to herself and watched as a naked woman tied up with chains got blasted with freezing cold water, while the man who was in the box, watched. Apparently, she was a witness to his son's death, and it was up to him to let her go or let her freeze to death. Rose watched, starting to feel drowsy. This movie was enough to send anybody to sleep after a while and because it was nearly half past 1 in the morning, she was starting to feel quite tired and she found the Doctor's smell really relaxing.

The Doctor wasn't really watching the movie. Yes, he found some of the scenes quite brutal, but he was happier just watching Rose. He noticed her breathing change to quite slow and regular and he felt her completely relax against him so he bent his head down so he could see her face. Her eyes were closed so the Doctor let her sleep for a while, enjoying having her in his arms. After a few moments of letting her sleep, he asked the Tardis to switch the movie off. He gently moved Rose so he could pick her up and carry her into her bedroom. She moaned slightly and her head fell onto his chest. He stood up carefully with her in his arms and he made his way out into the corridors, watching her all the while. The light in corridors illuminated her face, making her look slightly like a ghost, but the Doctor thought it looked gorgeous

"_She always looks gorgeous"_ he thought to himself. They reached Rose's bedroom sooner than he expected so he nudged the door open with his foot and weaved his way around the discarded clothes and shoes towards her bed. He balanced her in one arm while he pulled her covers back. She was already in her pyjamas so there was no need to undress her, which was a shame, he thought to himself then scolded himself for thinking such things. He put her down gently and wrapped the blankets back around her, removing some hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear. He stood and watched her for a while, before turning around and making his way towards the door, but he felt her grab hold of his hand so he turned to face her again. She smiled.

"Stay with me" she said to him. He smiled and raised his eyebrow suggestively. Rose just laughed and pulled back the covers. The Doctor didn't need telling twice. He slipped into the bed beside her and she snuggled up against him, murmuring something about not wanting to have nightmares. The Doctor just smiled, tilted her chin up and kissed her once more. She returned the kiss and was surprised when she felt his tongue slide across her bottom lip, she opened her mouth slightly and it slipped inside, exploring her mouth She moaned slightly against his mouth and he pulled away after a couple of seconds.

"Sleep now" he told her softly. She smiled and closed her eyes, letting sleep overcome her. The Doctor watched her fondly for a while, before he found himself surrendering to sleep once more.

**Well there you go, hope you liked it. I was wondering, has anyone ever done a songfic for the Doctor and Rose to the song 'Angels' by Robbie Williams? Because I was thinking I'd have a go…but I'm not sure. I'm definitely going to do a sequel to this called 'The Nightmare' but I don't know when.**


End file.
